Another Day
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: One-Shot I dedicated this story to a video to Slytherinja on youtube.Its Draco/Harry.There's slash/Characters death/cutting/hurt.Its recommended that you lestin to Another Day by Amy Diamond as you read this.Injoy.


**I know i havnt updated in a LONG time but i been busy over the summer and god i found this amazing video that was just beautiful with the pairing draco/harry i used to hate the song Another day by AmyD but now i actually put it on my ipod its by Slytherinja youtube** **.com/watch?v=9NA2ORdqjVI** **make sure the link is all if you dont wann watch the video to understand it lesting to another day by amy diamond **Injoy**.**

* * *

Harry was walking the crowded halls eyes so empty and red from tears,everyone was talking about how Harry defeated the dark lord,But no one talked about the price it took for him to defeat the Dark lord,If he knew..If only he knew what he knew now ,Harry stopped and looked straight down the empty halls and actually looked.

_'I miss em..I miss em so much'_Harry fell to the ground back against the wall,_'Why couldnt we be togeather?'_

**FlashBack**

_''Scared potter?''Draco stood with his sly smirk,and wand in hand ready to attack._

_''You wish'' Harry wouldnt have admitted it but he was injoying himself._

**FlashBackended**

Harry pulled his knees up resting his elbow on it using his hand to hold his forhead,and his other hand resting on the cold floor..cold.

**Flashback**

_As Draco was talking and fixing his coat,Harry was holding back a laugh as he threw cold snowballs at Draco,he was petrified as he was hit with the snowballs he knew ghost couldnt do it so of course he's afraid of the unkown._

_Draco fleed leaving Harry to laugh with his friends,he wasnt laughing cause he scared him he was laughing because he felt warm inside._

**Flashbackended**

Harry placed his hands on the wall sitting up again trying to make his way to the Slytherin's room.._'Why did you leave me..we..spent all that time fighting..and arguing we never got a chance..a chance..'_

**Flashback**

_''Harry!''Draco said pushing Ron against the wall and grabbing Harry by the wrist,Harry would never admitted it but he loved when Draco dominated him..he felt protected and he knew it was the only way he could show it''That Ginny wench tried to kiss you?''_

_Harry smiled jelouse,possessive Draco nothing new there.''Yes but she didnt so let it go''Harry knew he wouldnt but asking seemed like the right thing to do._

_Draco bit his lip resting his forhead against Harry's backing him up against the wall and loseing his grip on Harry's wrist and intertwining there fingers in one hand.''I cant..why must people go for what they cant have.''_

_Ron jumped in and aimed his broken wand a Draco''Stay away from my sister'' Draco moved fast where he was covering Harry completly and giving the weasely boy a disgust sneer''Tell your sister to stay away from my harry then''Harry rested his head against Draco 'His harry'_

**Flashbackended**

Harry nearly fell with his mind wondering from past events to current one's _''so close..almost there.''_Harry felt Draco presence surrounding him he felt hopefull _'Your still here..will be togeather .'_

**Flashback**

_Draco ran his fingers down the boy-who-liveds slinder body kissing his stumach causing Harry to arch up for more of his touch,Draco leaned back up and bit the boys neck leaving a mark on his neck he started sucking and nibbling to make sure it wouldnt fade completly not like 'the scar' but its 'my mark'._

_Draco held Harry that night and whispered jokingly to Harry''Make sure the world see's it''Harry smiled''I'll let Ginny see it first''Draco smirk and kissed the top of Harry's head as the boy rolled over and burryed himself in Draco's chest letting his arm rest on his neck._

**FlashBackended**

Harry touched his neck feeling Draco's warm kisses..his cold touch..he missed it,he needed it,he wanted it,he craved it,Harry went down the steps and saw Ron looking lost sitting on the floor like a lost puppy,He saw Harry and whispered ''She's really gone isnt she?''

Harry looked at him blankly and nodded

**Flashback**

_Hermione watched in fear as Harry took those daring steps forword and gripped Ron's hand,and looked up at him in shock and pulled away,Ron smiled inside but looked the other way._

**Flashbackended**

Ron gripped his hair ''I have nothing!! all i have..all i have is you harry'' Ron looked up at him with tearstreamed face,Harry came down those steps and took Ron's hand eyes still blank''Hermonie misses you.''Ron nodded and felt his heartclench ''She was my everything..''

Harry''Another day you two will be togeather,see yeah Ron.''

Ron eyes widden and his legs caved and he held himself_'Hermione..iam so alone..'_Ron looked up at the cieling I am alone,He knew he wouldnt see Harry again but maybe...somewhere,somewhat he might meet him another day..

**Flashback**

_Draco looked at Harry deep and fear''Harry you have to get to the Dark Lord''Harry looked at him shaking his head touching Draco face ''No..no please come with me''_

_Draco smirked''scared potter?''_

_Harry lip quivered and he started to cry ''y-you wish.''_

_Draco kissed Harry's quivering lips and held him tightly Draco's eyes watered and he knew he had to let go..When Harry let go he felt his heart crush,and he took the daring steps back away from Draco and Draco smirked giving his famous rise and drop eyebrow._

_Harry bit his lip and turned and ran twords the Dark lord._

**Flashbackended**

Harry was still injured his leg was bleeding so bad it made a small peddle where ever he walked he gripped the wall like he was holding on to the memorys..the warm presense he felt took the pain away.

Harry was so close..so close,Ginny saw Harry and gripped his arm''No..dont go to the room..please''Harry ripped his arm from Ginny,Ginny fell forword hitting her head hard on the floor she watched from blurred vision''Harry please..please''She reached for the limping boy and passed out.

**Flashback**

_Draco was down on the ground battered,hurt,bleeding,suffering,'I..I dont wanna die.'Draco was surrounded and he clenched the ground hard bitting his bottom lip as tears formed in his eyes , he was afraid,he was afraid of losing Harry._

_''HARRY!''Draco screamed with all his might as all the deatheaters used avada kedvara curse on him,He wanted Harry to win to fight till it was over._

_Harry had finally killed the Dark lord and his legs caved out just as he heard Draco voice and he cried trying to make his way over to where he was but he was weak and injured._

_He gripped the grass and dirt dragin his body to Draco which was on the other side of the valley._

_two hours later._

_Harry saw Draco screamed''No'' Everyone who lived grabbed him trying to heal him,but at that moment he wanted Draco to hold em,to tell him you did it,to smirk,anything..even make fun of him._

**Flashbackended**

Harry didnt stop to breath he finally made it to the room he gripped the door and went into the Slytherins Commen Pansy sat up seeing Harry her eyes red and puffy holding Draco wand...

Pansy hated Harry..He stole her Draco..stole him,But he knew it was the right thing''Here''Harry bore into her eyes taking the wand smelled of Draco..he nodded and went straight forword to Draco room.

**Flashback**

_Pansy walked into the lunch room where everyone was eating Harry was surrounded by friends laughing and injoying himself,Ron tapped Harry and he turned seeing Pansy looking hell-bent on murder and he stood up knowing she wanted to talk._

_Slap._

_Harry fell to the floor comferting his hurt cheek''You fithy bastard! stay away from Draco! he only has enough room for me''_

_Pansy was just about to finish him off intill''Pansy! i told you to bring me back my..''Draco saw Harry on the floor and Pansy hand risen Draco sneered,Pansy eyes widden as Draco walked over calmly and punched Pansy she fell hitting her head on the table._

_''You disgust me wench'' Draco helped Harry up touched his cheek looking at it carfully a Draco was mad''Iam going to kill-''Harry smiled and touched Draco hand ''its ok''._

_Draco was fumming ''fine..''He glared at Pansy''Stay away from me and my harry''Pansy cried loudly burrying her head in her hands._

**Flashbackended**

Harry made it to the door he was relieved,his legs were bought to give out..but he couldnt settle for less he had to be in the room he forced his weak body to continue,he opened the door and the smell of Draco hit him hard..He shut the door not letting non-of the scent get out and he cried laying on the bed of his dead lovers.

Harry burryed his face in all the pillows wrapped up in the sheets memorys over took him.

**Flashback**

_''harry your muggled family wont hurt you again''Smirk_

_''Harry hurry up are will miss the train!''_

_''Ginny paws off my Harry you pathietc kisses cant satsify him''_

_''HARRY''_

_''Harry will be togeather again trust me''_

_''Do you trust me?''_

_''Harry it hurts..it hurts so bad my arm..''_

_''It burns when i touch your scar doesnt it..?''_

_''Damn my father for not accepting us''_

_''I am always on your side.''_

_''Harry lets run,The Golden boy and the Death eater we can make a story of are own''_

_''I love you''_

**_Fl_ashbackended**

Harry sat up on the bed and closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry for all the words I didn't say  
It's too late - cause now you've gone so far away  
I feel like I'm lost - with nothing left but shattered dreams  
So lonely - I'm holding on to memories_

**Flashback**

_Harry saw Draco reading and watched him from under his cape,Draco brought out his wand with out looking up and shoot a gust a wind at Harry dropping the cape.''Why were you watching me?''_

_Harry blushed and stuttered''Keep your friends close enemys closer''_

_Draco smirked and got close to Harry breathing in his scent,''Really not cause you fallin for me hu?''_

_Harry laughed nervously''Yeah right.''_

**Flashbackended**

Harry traced his fingers along the photo nexts to the bed bring it close to his chest.

_But then I feel your love surrounding me  
And it takes away the pain inside of me  
I believe, I believe we'll be together_

**Flashback**

_Draco held a bruised beaten Harry close,''We wont let no one hurt us again.''_

_Draco glared hard at the wall remembering his father and Harry muggled family how they hurt the boys so._

_Harry couldnt feel anything all he felt was the warmth and protection Draco was letting off and he cried holding the boys shirt for dear life 'Well be togeather forever'_

**Flashbackended**

Harry punched the frame getting glass in his hand but not letting it faze him he took out the picture and wrote somthing on the back with his blood he tried to write it as neatly and as understandble as possible.

_Oh darling, we may be so far apart  
But I know that you'll always stay inside my heart  
Forever - cause you're the only love I've known  
Together - I'll never have to be alone_

**Flashback**

_Ginny kissed Harry softly''Now do you see how much i love you?'' Harry looked bewildered and Draco sat up and sneered''Iam sorry Harry weve been dating for a week and i think its time for the wrld to know''_

_Harry knew Draco was being possessive again,the whole school heard them and they all so saw the kiss,Ginny was shocked''I told you i was seeing someone but you wouldnt belieave me''_

_Draco smirked''that was pathiec kiss harry wouldnt love somthing that weak'' Draco gripped Harry waist leaving marks and Harry threw his arms over Draco's neck and kissed him deeply._

_Ginny cried watching the show._

**Flashbackended**

Harry took the biggest glass and wached it in amazment and curiousity.

_Your spirit gives me hope to carry on  
I understand that even though you're gone  
Life goes on, life goes on without you baby_

Harry eyes watered''But..but i dont want life to go on with out you..''Harry picked up the glass even though his body was numb from bleeding out in his leg he slit his wrist,Harry sight faded in and out holding the picture close to his chest.

Harry's eyes drifted from item to item looking,smelling draco's stuff. His eyes fell sight of photo of Draco alone smirking Harry smiled and life left his eyes.

**Hours later**

The boy who lived, Potter was a legend,and the world will know of his death and his life.

Ron was weeping un-controlbly and was sent to azkaban not for somthing he done wrong,But for fear he would try to end his life to.

Ginny and Pansy were at the funeral and crying hard over both there dead crushes as Harry Potter was being burried nexts to Draco Malfoy.

Ginny and Pansy looked behind them readying to leave and could of sworn they saw Harry and Draco walking away hand in hand Harry smiling at Draco,and Draco giving his smirk to Harry.

* * *

**The back of the Photo that was read on the News,and told to the students.**

_Another day - Another time and place  
Somewhere, someway - we'll meet another day  
Another day - belongs to you and me  
Somewhere, someway  
_**Draco-Malfoy & Harry-Potter**

* * *

It is diffrent from the video but i think its all the same really.

Please injoy and realize iam not the best speller in the world.


End file.
